Teen Daredevil
by StellarStark
Summary: What will happen when the cast of Teen Wolf become vigilantes known as the Defenders? Set in New York like Daredevil but not a crossover fusion story. Will follow events of Teen Wolf and Marvel's Daredevil show.
1. Chapter 1

T **een Daredevil**

 **Story Written By: StellarStark**

 **Category: Teen Wolf with a mix of Daredevil elements, This is not a crossover story though. AU mixed with a little bit of the Supernatural Teen Wolf element of the show.**

 **Pairings: Dydia, Scira, Stalia, Layden**

 **Rating: T-M for violence, depictions of gore, and some foul language.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Marvel or Teen Wolf, all rights belong to the creators on MTV and ABC Studios.**

 **Author's Note: This is an idea that's been gnawing at my mind for some time now, I just decided to write again and have been reinspired to write more fanfiction stories in other categories. Anyways, I hope you guys read, review and enjoy the first chapter of Teen Daredevil.**

 **PS- Any characters here will be based off the Daredevil Movie/Netflix Show, so all of the characters will come into place by seasons.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Character Descriptions: Derek as Matt Murdock.**

 **Stiles as Foggy Nelson.**

 **Scott McCall as Power Man.**

 **Kira Yukimura will be Colleen Wing (Iron Fist's sidekick/Dojo owner/Former Member of the Hand)**

 **Lydia will play Elektra (Assassin/Ninja/Hot Chick In Red)**

 **Malia will be Jessica Jones (Detective in New York)**

 **Peter is just Derek's psycho killer uncle that still manipulates the pack to do whatever he wants but is part of the pack through Derek.**

 **Stick will be played by Deucalion.**

 **The Desert Wolf is Malia's crazy mother who she doesn't care to know.**

 **Kate Argent will be part of the Hand Organization of Crime.**

 **Allison Argent will be used as a potential good turned bad girl in this story.**

 **Liam: Iron Fist (Protector Of K'un Lun)**

 **Hayden: Will be a potential love interest for Liam but Iron Fist will end up with Colleen Wing based on the story so this is a crack pairing fic mainly.**

* * *

It was just another regular day for Derek Hale at his law firm with Stiles Stilinski. Stiles being Derek's best friend since childhood decided to start up their own law firm together fighting crime for the small town of Hell's Kitchen in New York.

Hell's Kitchen in New York was the roughest city in New York being run by big time mafia men and thugs off the street hence why they named the area "Hell's Kitchen".

Derek and Stiles grew up in this area all their life with their parents as children. Growing up in Hell's Kitchen came with it's ups and downs but nothing that the Daredevil, aka the Devil of Hell's Kitchen couldn't deal with.

Ever since a few years ago when Derek went blind, he decided to take down the mafias through vigilante justice by taking matters into his own hands by night time, by day, he was a blind lawyer helping the fellow citizens of Hell's Kitchen in Manhattan.

Growing up in Manhattan changed Derek Hale in many ways. Ever since his incident where he became blind took place all 4 of his other senses were heightened.

By day, he was just a lawyer, but by night he become someone else, something else.

He was the Devil Of Hell's Kitchen, he put the fear of justice into the hearts of every criminal in Manhattan. At Derek's loft he had a secret room which he used to train his senses so that he wouldn't ever be fully disabled. His other 5 senses while he may be blind were fully heightened during his freak accident with radioactive chemicals that affected his whole nervous system. It affected it to the point his other senses became more fully developed more so than the average human being.

With the help of a friend named Stick he was able to fully develop his other senses of smell, taste, feeling, and even his vision became a little better. But he is considered to be legally blind by the law. He could still see just differently from other people. He has the vision of almost sonar-like ability which allowed him to become stealthy as the Vigilante known to the world of New York as The Daredevil.

Daredevil was the masked vigilante causing a lot of chaos for the crime families in the neighborhood. Specifically the mob that was run by a man named Wilson Fisk.

As long as Daredevil had been around this man also known as Fisk was causing too much chaos in the street with loads of mob activity in the resident area. By day he posed as a philanthropist. At night he ran things under the table past lawyers as a thug with his vile henchmen.

Lydia Martin was another secret vigilante under the mantle of Elektra. Born to a prestigious, rich family all she knew was how to enjoy a lavish lifestyle. This all changed the day her father Mr. Martin died by the hands of the criminal known as Kingpin. Ever since the night of her father's death Lydia was out to seek vengeance in whatever way it came. She wasn't known as a hero in the town, she was notorious for killing the people responsible for heinous crimes.

The day her father died she became a cold frigid ice queen. Ridding Manhattan of the worst of the crop, she believed her mission to wipe out the scum of the Earth was the only way to keep things afloat in her beloved city of Manhattan. It wasn't always the best route and deep down in her heart she knew that, but she knew that she didn't want other kids to lose their parents the way she lost her dad. So she did it to protect the innocent families in her beloved state of New York. She tracked down the criminals to where they lived and basically kicked butt when she needed too.

Stiles Stilinksi, while he may have seemed to know Derek Hale better than most he was one of the few people who truly cared about his best friend like a brother. He met him in college in law school and since then they became partners and best friends in life, just doing life together at their start up law firm for Hell's Kitchen. Hale-Stilinski Law Firm was in a fancy corporate office in Queens, New York. Derek Hale was born into a rich privileged life so as a young playboy heir to his family's inheritance of the company he ran things after he finished college fully.

Things were perfectly fine until a man named Wilson Fisk began running for the mayor of the town, then things started turning hella sketchy around the area of Manhattan with gang banging and other illegal activities began taking place in the city.

Guess it is time for the Defenders of New York City to band together to stop this evil enemy of the Hand once and for all.

 **END OF PROLOGUE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

 **Author's Note: Hello guys! I hope you like this story! This will be a Teen Wolf fusion of the show Daredevil but not a crossover. So please don't think I'm gonna bring Marvel characters in. That would require a lot more work on my end with the characters. I did my best to fit them in the right role based on personalities, so I hope it isn't too far off from their characterizations. Again, I do moderate my reviews so no bad reviews will make it through. Any and all comments to critique are fine but please don't just hate on here.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Marvel or MTV. All credit belongs to the crew of MTV and Marvel Studios. Also ABC studios for making Netflix's Daredevil and the Daredevil Movie.**

It was just another regular day at the Hale-Stilinski law firm for Derek and Stiles. Allison Argent was helping Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski on their biggest case yet. Jessica Jones killing Kilgrave.

"I told you already everything I knew about Kilgrave. He was a vile person hence why I killed him. I have no problem stating that on the record." Malia said bluntly as Derek was interrogating the suspect in custody.

"It's not about why you killed him. We need to know what your connection to Kilgrave was in the first place to help you out of this mess you're involved in. I'm here to help as a favor to Scott McCall." Stiles Stilinski replied staring into Malia's eyes as he spoke to her.

"Speaking of Scott, how the hell do you know him?" Derek asked icily.

"I told you I'm a detective in New York. I stalk people for a living. It's part of my job description." Malia replied rolling her eyes at Derek. "And Scott is a mutual friend of mine and a close associate in my line of work. FYI I'm kinda dating McCall."

"Seriously out of all the women in New York, why would he want to be involved with the likes of you?" Derek asked confused as to why Scott chose Malia as a potential love interest.

"Oh please, cut it with the good cop bad cop routine, and tell me when the hell I'm getting out of police custody? You seem pretty determined not to send me to prison, even though I killed a man." Malia replied annoyed with the handcuffs on her arms.

"We are doing our job which is to help you out of a tough situation. That's all, nothing more, nothing less." Stiles stated clearly frustrated that Derek isn't doing much to help him break Malia and have her tell the real truth of what happened to Kilgrave.

"Look we think you're innocent in this whole case and we can get you out easily if you agree to our terms of your release?" Stiles continued while Derek just kept glaring daggers at Malia in annoyance at Stiles' persistence to release a criminal.

"Oh yeah? And what the hell would that be?" Malia spat venomously at Stiles.

"I'll let you talk to her one on one in private." Derek said leaving the room and standing just outside the door.

"Look if you work with us, we'll get you out by the end of the night, but you need to cooperate just a little bit if you want to be released." Stiles explained in a low voice. "We know all about you and your work and we think you could work with us at our law firm. But like I said, if you don't cooperate, you will be charged with murder of the highest degree and I don't wanna see a pretty lady like yourself die so young when you have so much to live for."

Malia rolled her eyes and gave Stiles a quick once over before saying, "Look you can quit the chivalrous behavior here. I did a crime I deserve to do the time and whatever punishment comes okay? I've made a lot of bad decisions and right now being locked up with a bunch of other women sounds like a better place for me than the streets of Harlem at night."

"You don't deserve to rot in a jail system either." Stiles said looking Malia directly in the eye seriously. "Scott wouldn't want you in jail. I'll make sure you get off without the death penalty. I know what he did to you and Kilgrave deserved what was coming to him. I can't just let you sit here and rot for something that could be considered self defense given your line of work and the abuse he put you through."

"Thank you so much but like I said I deserve to rot in prison like everyone else in this messed up system called life. I was dealt a shitty card did the crime now I have to do the time." Malia said giving Stiles a small smile. "You don't understand that guys like you and Hale are the men we still need out fighting crime out there."

"I'm doing this not just for Scott but for you as well. So please just accept our offer and we will leave you alone after you're out. I promise. If you chose to work with us completely we will act like none of this ever happened. But for now, we would like to represent you in court. I left my card with your assigned attorney and cop here in case you change your mind." Stiles replied smiling back gently.

"So you get Tate to change her mind? How did you do that, using hypnosis or some other weird tactic?" Derek scoffed harshly.

"First off, she accepted our offer, second off, you know people who have been in her situation your insensitivity is just rude. Third, we need a new case I think she might just be what we need to succeed in our law firm, she could be a great asset to our team, you just hate to admit it." Stiles replied smirking at Derek.

"What, you're kidding right? She is a known criminal. She's a detective who is known for her impulsiveness and crazy behavior not to mention her reckless drunken state. This is a terrible idea." Derek said rolling his eyes.

"I'm willing to bet she will 100% be the the turnaround in our company, I'm willing to take the risk, are you?" Stiles replied.

END OF CHAPTER 1!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

The very next day after Stiles and Derek visited the New York Police Department to see Malia, the police released Malia into Derek and Stiles' custody under their guardianship.

"Well this was all nice and great, but what am I gonna be doing over at your law firm? If you think I'm gonna be like your secretary then you can count me out of that idea." Malia bluntly stated finally free from the cops harassing her with interrogations. "Also, could we pick up breakfast before heading over to your loft. I could use something to eat, I'm starving."

"What would you like to eat? Me and Derek were thinking of hitting up a Starbucks right buddy?" Stiles asked Derek nicely.

"Uh yeah I guess so. It's not that far from my loft anyway." Derek replied not exactly pleased that he would have to keep Malia over at his place as part of their deal they made with her to keep her safe.

"Can we keep all the discussion about me working for you to a minimum, honestly could use some vodka right about now. I either need a shot of espresso or your best wine right now. Lack of drinking behind bars is no bueno for me." Malia asked hastily.

"Right now we could care less about anything you may or may not do for us at our law firm. We are only doing this for Scott's sake not even for you." Derek said without looking Malia in the eye through the rearview mirror of his Black Camaro.

"Forgive sourpuss here. He's not really a morning person. Never has been really." Stiles said smiling at Malia. "You could use some vodka too perhaps. I know it's a bit early for a happy hour, but Malia here definitely deserves one after all the hell she's been put through."

"I can agree on a few shots, but we have some important business to conduct that Malia may be able to assist us with." Derek replied glancing over to Stiles.

"Oh so now you've decided to change your tune about me?" Malia asked curiously but confused at the change in Derek's demeanor.

"Look, my uncle bailed you out, you are of some use to us for now. But if you misbehave and don't comply with my rules while living in my loft I'm sending you to live with Stiles or better yet Allison Argent. She could definitely use a friend like you to hang out with in general. She has no life outside of working at the firm. Stiles is probably her only other friend besides me." Derek replied finally putting his Camaro into park outside the apartment building after making a quick Starbucks run.

"So you're finally giving me a chance? That's cool I guess. I don't really know what else to say right now that won't make me feel awkward in general." Malia said flabbergasted at Derek's niceness.

"Well if you're gonna be working for us I gotta treat you as something you aren't, which isn't a criminal. I'm sorry that I treated you terribly yesterday. I don't know what got into me. But after looking over your case files you will be safe from anyone else that tries to hurt you. Besides me and Stiles are the town's only hope in a city full of thugs and gang bangers." Derek said taking off his sunglasses and putting them in the glove compartment.

"I'm honored to be part of the crew. I've heard a lot of good things about your law firm. So I hope whatever you do I'm able to help you out with. But what exactly am I doing? I already told Stiles I'm not gonna be your secretary." Malia replied confused about everything in general.

"You're gonna be our detective consultant and you will help us out with getting information about our clients. You will basically do everything that Allison isn't doing. And she's not a secretary either. She's another consultant and we run things by her before we go into court." Derek said glancing back to Malia.

"What exactly does Allison do for you?" Malia asked.

"She does our files, runs errands, and helps us out greatly in court cases." Derek replied. "Any other questions about what you're gonna do for us?"

"Not really, no." Malia replied to Derek's query.

"Good, now let's get going and move your stuff into the loft then." Stiles said.

"How big is your loft? This place looks super boujee and fancy. Much more fancy than I'm used too for sure." Malia replied in awe of the building they were looking at.

"Well considering me and my uncle Peter own the place of course it's fancy." Derek said proud of how beautiful and spacious the apartment complex was.

"I'll take that as a compliment accepted from Derek. Anyways, where should I put my stuff at?" Malia asked Stiles looking around the loft they just walked into.

"There's a guest bedroom right by my room I'll show you to it. Der, I'll help her with the rest of her things you can get started on the other case files." Stiles replied taking over for Derek carrying the bags to the spare guest bedroom.

"Oh you live here too?" Malia asked confused.

"Oh well, yeah me and Derek have been rooming with each other since freshman year of college. We've been friends ever since then." Stiles replied.

"I see." Malia said her interest in Stiles' statement piqued.

"Well I'll call Scott to let him know you're here so you can see him." Stiles replied, before walking off to Derek's office den to discuss the cases they needed to work on.

"Umm Stiles wait. I know we didn't exactly start off on the best of terms so I would like to say I'm sorry. Let's just start over and act like business coworkers okay?" Malia said.

"Of course Malia." Stiles said nodding.

Later on...

When Malia finally finished unpacking her boxes from her old dumpy apartment in her new room at Derek's loft Allison showed up to meet her.

"Hey Stiles, where's the new girl? I can't wait to meet her." Allison asked eagerly.

"She's still finishing up unpacking but she'll be out soon so you can meet." Stiles replied smiling at his chipper chum.

As soon as Malia finished up unpacking the last of her boxes she went to the bathroom to change outfits for the day.

When Malia was finished dressing up and applying makeup she went out to the living room to finally meet the famous Allison Argent.

"Hi, you must be Allison. I'm Malia Tate." Malia said before shaking hands with the tall brunette.

"Nice to meet you. I take it you'll be working with Derek and Stiles too?" Allison inquired.

"Yeah I don't know all the details yet, but I guess I'll help you with whatever else needs to be filed for the cases they take on." Malia replied nicely liking Allison already.

"Oh cool. What is it that you do exactly?" Allison asked wanting to get to know Malia better.

"I'm a detective here in New York. I kinda usually work alone on most of my cases." Malia replied a bit detached.

"Are you single or do you have a boyfriend?" Allison asked clearly not noticing her shift in attitude.

"I'm kinda seeing someone. His name is Scott." Malia replied.

"I'll be right back I gotta go see if Derek is ready to head over to the law firm yet." Stiles excused himself once more.

"Okay." Malia and Allison replied simultaneously.

"I'd love to meet Scott sometime. I'm sure he's a nice guy." Allison replied not fully knowing who she was.

"So are we in agreement not to mention what Malia did to go to jail to Allison right?" Stiles asked later on in Derek's law firm office in secret.

"Yeah, we can't let Allison know about Malia's dark past. Let's just act like nothing ever happened. That way Allison won't be too disappointed when she gets to know Malia better." Derek replied.

As soon as Derek and Stiles finished their conversation they grabbed their files and put them in their appropriate briefcases so they could carpool Malia and Allison alongside with them.

Stiles quickly grabbed a small flask for Malia and filled it with a small portion of vodka to soothe her nerves after the previous days activities in jail.

 **Later on...**

At The Hale-Stilinski Law Firm, Peter Hale joins Malia, Derek, Stiles and Allison for a quick chat before leaving after meeting Malia.

He doesn't say a single word about Malia being his long lost daughter, keeping that a secret a bit longer before deciding to share that with Malia and Derek himself.

Leaving the office, he contemplates when he will bring himself to tell Malia that he is her father. Not wanting to complicate things further, he decided to not tell a single soul until he confirms it with actual proof.

If this was his actual daughter, he wanted to get to know her better first before the big reveal.

When Derek told him about her, something about her made him want to help her even more knowing that Mr. Tate was not even her real father. It made him crave to get closer to her, but he knew that getting too close too quick would only cause a lot more heartache and pain.

 **END OF CHAPTER 2!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **The very next day at the Hale and Stilinski Law Firm...**

"Wait you want me to do what?" Malia asked confused.

"We would like you to track down Liam Dunbar and see if he's still alive? Apparently there was a plane crash years ago and nobody could find his body so we believe he might still be alive." Stiles replied. "Just please try to locate him. Hogarth may know where he lives or something. I heard she was pretty close to the Dunbar family."

"This case just sounds like a lot of missing plot holes though. What if this guy is really just dead and no one has discovered the body yet. He could be rotting 20 feet underground for all we know." Malia said.

"Please just look into it, we'll compensate you for everything gas money and travel expenses as well." Stiles practically begged with his puppy dog eyes.

"You're lucky I like you enough to do it. Otherwise I would have dismissed this case fairly easily." Malia replied smiling at Stiles.

"Oh there you guys are. Where did Allison go?" Derek asked his fellow coworkers.

"Not sure, she mentioned needing to use the restroom so maybe she's in there." Stiles replied patting Derek on the shoulder.

"Oh okay, well I needed to quickly run something by her. Tell her to meet me in my office." Derek said before going back to his office.

"I'll just let her know when she gets out." Stiles called out.

"Is there something going on that you're not telling me?" Malia asked curiously.

"Well we haven't exactly decided to tell Allison everything about you. So if she asks why we recruited you just tell her it's for your detective stuff. Don't mention the whole Kilgrave thing to her, okay? Allison lost her mom a few years ago because someone killed her randomly. She's just very sensitive in that area. Telling her something like that might not be the best idea." Stiles whispered to Malia.

"So you want me to lie to Allison?" Malia clarified.

"Yeah kinda. Just for now. I know I hate lying to her but trust me on this. She isn't kind to people who kill others for the sake for pleasure so don't bring it up even if she asks for personal info on you." Stiles said.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on telling anyone else that besides you and Derek. You're the only 2 I can trust here in the city." Malia replied.

"Good I'm glad we finally agree on something for once today." Stiles said cheekily.

"Am I interrupting something?" Allison asked cutting in on the conversation.

"Oh no. Derek was actually just looking for you by the way." Stiles replied quickly ending the previous conversation with Malia off. "Malia here is gonna go find our missing person while you and I help Derek out with some paperwork." He said leading Allison over to Derek's office quickly, giving Malia a meaningful look before hastily taking off towards Hale's office.

Malia headed out of the law firm to work on her latest case.

Just as Malia started heading out Scott ran into her.

"Hey what happened? Derek didn't tell me you were working for him now. Stiles just told me through text." Scott asked relieved to see Malia out on the sidewalk heading out of Derek's building.

"It's kinda complicated but for now Derek is letting me live with him until I get back on my feet. Come over tonight and we can talk and catch up on lost time." Malia said hugging Scott and kissing his cheek.

"Sure. Just make sure you follow all their little rules. I know they can be a little much, but it's just for your own safety." Scott said caressing Malia's cheek.

"Okay I will. They were nice enough to bail me out. I'm not rotting in jail thanks to their friend Peter Hale." Malia replied relishing the moment with Scott.

"I have to go but I'll see you later today. I have some stuff I have to talk to Derek about on the way in." Scott said before giving Malia a short quick kiss.

"Okay. I can't wait til tonight." Malia replied giving Scott a chaste kiss on the lips before he walked into the law firm.

 **END OF CHAPTER 4!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Later on that same day...**

At Derek's apartment complex Malia, Derek, Stiles and Allison were all hanging out about to fix dinner for the night, when they hear a doorbell ring.

Derek goes to answer the door while Allison is still making food in the kitchen.

"Oh hi Scott, come on in." Derek said smiling at his other male best friend in the hallway.

Scott walks into the apartment looking around for Malia.

"Malia is over in the kitchen with everyone else by the way." Derek pointed out before closing the door quickly.

"Oh thanks." Scott mumbled sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"No problem. Dinner is about to be served soon." Derek said patting Scott on the back.

As soon as Scott sees Malia he gives her a hug.

"Hey babe. I'm so glad you could make it. We were just talking about some work stuff." Malia said giving Scott a kiss on the cheek.

Scott smiled at his girlfriend not even noticing Allison his ex was in the room.

"Oh Allison, meet my boyfriend Scott. Scott, this is Allison." Malia said obliviously, not knowing they used to date.

"Oh we've already met before. We know each other from high school." Allison replied smiling awkwardly.

"I didn't know you guys went to the same high school." Malia said observing Scott and Allison, noting that they both looked awkward greeting each other.

"We went to Beacon Hills High School." Scott replied looking over to Malia.

"Derek also attended but since he's older than us by a few years he graduated earlier than us." Allison said looking over to Derek hoping he'd notice the awkward tension in the room between Scott and Allison.

"Anyways, who's ready for dinner?" Stiles blurted out.

"I sure am. I'll go help set the table." Allison said while smiling and helping Malia set the table, avoiding eye contact with Scott.

"Well that wasn't awkward at all." Stiles mouthed to Scott.

Scott rolled his eyes and took a seat by Malia and Stiles at the table.

"Why didn't you guys tell me Scott was dating Malia?" Allison whisper yelled to Derek.

"You didn't ask." Derek simply whispered.

Allison was very annoyed that her ex was there, since they didn't exactly end their relationship on the best of terms. But she put up a good front in front of Malia. so she wouldn't offend her since she had taken a liking to her instantly.

"So Malia, how did you meet our boy Scotty here?" Stiles asked ignoring the angered expression on Allison's face.

"We met in Harlem when I was working for a friend of his there." Malia replied smiling at Scott.

"So how long have you two been dating?" Derek asked curiously.

"A few months." Scott replied grabbing Malia's hand. "But it's getting pretty serious, at least I think so." Scott said smiling at his girlfriend.

Malia smiled and continued eating the food Allison had prepared silently.

As everyone finished their dinner, Allison grabbed all the plates and put them in the sink to wash.

As she was washing the dishes, Malia joined her to help speed up the process.

"Hey, are you okay? You seemed a little distant at dinner." Malia asked not knowing what Allison truly felt.

"It's just that me and Scott used to date in high school. And we haven't really spoken since we broke up. So it's not you, it's just a me thing, that's all." Allison replied looking down at the dishes she was washing, refusing to make eye contact with Malia.

 **Later on...**

Derek went to track down the mobsters activities at the local bar in Manhattan. Dressed up as the Daredevil, he was fully ready to throttle some of the bad guys.

Hiding out in the rafters of the bar, he observed the men down below playing pool and gambling.

Seeing one of the men packing some heat, he decided to make himself known to the people in the bar.

Swooping down from the rafters, he grabbed a hold of one of the chairs and hit the man carrying the gun.

"I swear this guy is always a party crasher." One of the thugs said, grabbing a taser from their pocket to shock Daredevil with.

Daredevil dodged all of their attacks smoothly, punching one of the henchmen into a bar stool.

The rest of men backed down and quickly left the bar so no more damage could be done inside the pub.

Daredevil left the bar quickly, finding his way to the rooftops to go back to his loft quietly after a long night of crime fighting.

As he finally arrived at his loft, he quickly took off his mask and outfit and hid it deep in his closet.

He walked towards the bathroom half dressed and prepared an epson salt bath to nurse some of the wounds he received in the fight.

As he slipped into the tub he instantly felt some relief.

After a few minutes of soaking in the hot water, he slipped out of the tub and put a robe on over his wet body.

He heard a knock on his door and quickly went to go answer the door.

Derek was surprised to see Lydia Martin at his door at this late hour of the night.

"Lydia, what are you doing here? It's really late." Derek asked confused as to why she was at his loft so late at night.

"I need you to work a case for me. I promise I'll be out of your hair soon, just hear me out please." Lydia pleaded.

"Fine, come on in, but I need to get dressed so give me a minute." Derek said, wrapping his arms tighter around his robe so he wouldn't flash Lydia.

"Alright I'll wait." Lydia said sitting down on his sofa in the living room while Derek went to change into casual clothes.

Derek grabbed a v neck and some jeans and threw them on so he wouldn't keep Lydia waiting too long.

As he came back out, Lydia was still sitting patiently waiting.

"So what is it that you need? I'll try my best to help." Derek asked nicely.

"Someone is after my dad. I think he may have some ties to mobs but I'm not entirely sure. I heard you hired a detective at the firm so I was hoping you could hand this case over to your detective." Lydia replied.

"So do you know for who? And of all the law firms why bring it to mine?" Derek asked confused.

"You have the best law firm here in Manhattan and plus I happen to like you very much." Lydia replied smirking at Derek.

"Look if I promise to help you, will you stop flirting with me? We need to keep things professional." Derek said feeling uncomfortable with Lydia's ogling.

"Fine, I'll stop. I'll pay you double your regular fee if you help me." Lydia replied agreeing to Derek's terms.

"Deal." Derek said shaking hands with Lydia before leading her out of his apartment.

 **END OF CHAPTER 5!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Author's Note: Welcome back to another chapter of Teen Daredevil. As always, I do not own the rights to these shows so any and all credit goes to ABC and MTV studios for both of these amazing shows.**

 **Derek's POV**

As the night wore on, Derek was finally starting to feel the pain from the earlier bar brawl come back.

Derek stumbled into his bed, fumbling around in the dark room without his walking stick to assist him.

To say Derek was completely blind would be wrong. To most people, who are blind they can't see things closely or clearly. But Derek Hale was not an average person. Derek's vision was almost sonar-like. Anything in front of his eyes looked completely black and red. Almost like a world completely on fire. Everything he saw through his two hazel eyes was something unexplainable.

He never personally told anyone about his true state of his vision, not even Stiles. Not telling Stiles killed him on the inside, but he had to keep it a secret so no one he loved and cared for would get hurt from him roaming the streets at night as Daredevil. Being Daredevil sometimes felt like a curse to him, but he knew he had to keep the citizens of Manhattan safe from thugs, criminals, and an organization known as The Hand.

The Hand was a secret elite group of criminals in high seats of power in the government and in businesses around New York.

Derek only recently discovered the origin of this group as they had even infiltrated his business somehow without him realizing it.

He had Malia looking into it, but so far it has only been a dead end of loose ends.

Malia had only been working for the law firm for a month but he felt like he ultimately knew her from another life or something.

He and her had gotten close in the month they have been working together.

He felt like he could trust her with his secret, but, he wasn't sure if he should share that or not depending on her reaction to it.

Stiles was off limits just because he considered Stiles to be his brother from the college days.

Putting him in danger was something Derek was avoiding at all costs.

The only other person who could possibly figure out his secret would be Lydia, but he never told her as well to keep her out of harm's way.

Derek and Lydia's history was a long one and very complicated at that. They dated each other in college and it lasted a few years but things didn't work out very well then. He was willing to be Lydia's friend but he wasn't sure he should get too inclined to thinking they could date again.

Things were much too complicated with him being a lawyer by day and a crimefighter at night.

He didn't want to bring anyone he liked into his secret vigilante work for the sake of them getting hurt. He couldn't bear to lose any one of his friends that worked with him and those he cared about the most.

Hearing police radios, fire alarm sirens and other noises outdoors, he decided it be best to patrol the area in cognito without his Daredevil outfit.

He threw on a pair of jeans, a white shirt and a leather jacket and went outside to look where the sounds were coming from.

Ambling through to the alley behind his apartment complex he sees two men talking outside.

Hiding in the dark corner, he tries to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"I need to talk to Fisk about something important. Where the hell is he?" One of the men asked.

"Fisk doesn't do his business in person, he likes to stay hidden. Here's what you asked for." The other man replied giving the money a bag of something that looked like drugs.

Derek holds his breath realizing these people work for Wilson Fisk.

The men go off to separate vehichles and drive away from the alleyway. Deciding to follow them, he takes the keys of his Camaro out and drives off to see where the men head.

Derek grabs his cell phone to call Malia to tell him to meet up with him at a local warehouse to spy on the gang activity in the neighborhood.

 **Later on...**

"Derek what the hell do you need me here for at 1 in the morning?" Malia asked annoyed that she had to stay up late another night and not getting her beauty rest.

"These people here are 2 of Fisk's men, if we can track down their location we can figure out what exactly they are doing in my business and what they want from the city? This is an elite organization that traffics drugs among with other things in town. We need to find out what they're up to." Derek whispered to Malia in the dark hiding behind some crates.

"I guess you have a point, but I was trying to sleep when you called." Malia said looking through binoculars to observe their surroundings.

"Can you see what they're doing?" Derek asked curiously.

"Nothing yet, but it looks like these 2 are waiting on someone else to arrive. They are just standing outside waiting on someone." Malia replied still watching vigilantly. "Are you sure these 2 are truly sketchy? I mean I didn't hear their conversation like you did."

"Yes they are associates of Fisk. So they are sketchy by association." Derek explained.

"Sketchy and sketchy by association are two totally different things Derek." Malia pointed out, on the lookout for anything conspicuous that they may have missed.

"You are starting to sound more like Stiles by the day I swear." Derek said.

"Oh wait someone else is here now." Malia whispered before seeing more men come up to the two men they were spying on.

"What does he look like?" Derek asked.

"Tall, bald, really fat. Why?" Malia replied.

"That's Fisk. This is their hideout, we need to get out of here quietly." Derek whispered to Malia warning her of imminent danger.

"Derek, I love that you care about my safety, but I know I can protect myself against these vipers." Malia said sweetly. "I'm more scared for you than me in this situation."

"I know martial arts they won't know what hit them." Derek explained before someone with a gun pointed their weapon at them discovering their location.

"Well our cover is officially blown." Malia gruffed putting her hands up in fake surrender.

"Just follow my lead." He whispered quietly putting his hands up too.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" One of the henchmen of Fisk inquired.

"Would you believe us if we told you we were just taking a nice walk?" Derek asked politely.

"No, now leave or else we'll shoot you the next time you walk someplace you're not supposed to be at." The thug replied pointing the gun in Derek's direction instead of at Malia.

"We're sorry we accidentally ambled here. It won't happen again." Malia apologized on behalf of Derek. "But seriously, trying to shoot a blind man and a woman friend of his is just low even for the likes of you." She added huffing before taking Derek by the hand and walking away from the warehouse and heading back to Derek's loft.

 **END OF CHAPTER 6!**

 **Author's Note: Hello fellow FF lovers, what did you think of this chapter? Hit up that review button and let me know. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Author's Note: Welcome back to another chapter! To answer any questions yes Derek is legally blind in this story but like the show for Daredevil he can see the world on fire as he stated. So that's how he can see kinda like radar vision in the night. Also, thank you to anyone who has been reading and reviewing I appreciate you guys so much! Anyways let's get on with the story. I'm getting too mushy here!**

As soon as Malia and Derek arrived, Stiles came out of the house with a serious look on his face.

"Where have you guys been? I've been worried sick!" He said.

"Umm we saw each other last night what are you talking about?" Malia asked confused.

"Have you heard Mr. Martin died last night?" Stiles asked giving Malia and Derek weird looks

"By Mr. Martin are you talking about the Lydia Martin's dad?" Derek asked confused as well.

"Yeah some weird guy with a bullseye on his forehead killed him. I mean I was there last night I kinda saw what happened. The girl who's father died looked so sad." Stiles replied.

"Oh my God! That's why Lydia came over! She wanted to talk to you personally I guess about what happened." Malia explained.

"Wait you know the girl? How?" Stiles asked bewildered.

"Long story but she's my ex. And she's waiting at my house for us to come back from your house? Let's go back home." Derek answered.

"Didn't know you were into redheads Der." Stiles replied patting his friend on the back.

"Let's not discuss Derek's personal affairs right now. Lydia needs us." Malia bluntly stated.

 **Later on...**

 **Back at Derek's loft...**

Lydia was there explaining how her father died last night after a fight between 2 vigilantes on the street the previous night.

Knowing he was one of the vigilantes he didn't state much about Daredevil.

"One of those vigilantes isn't bad though. Bullseye might have been the one who killed your dad. Daredevil brings justice to the criminals in this town." Stiles said not believing that Daredevil would purposely kill an innocent civilian.

"At this point I don't care. I just want revenge on whoever killed my father." Lydia spat venomously and angrily.

"Don't go and do something you're gonna regret Lyds." Derek said.

"I'm not Derek. But someone needs to stop that crazy vigilante on the street." Lydia replied sighing.

"I'm sorry this happened to you Lydia." Derek said before hugging Lydia.

"We will do everything we can to apprehend the killer." Malia stated.

"Thank you Malia. You've been nothing but kind to me. I appreciate that." Lydia said slightly smiling at Malia.

"No problem. If you need anything here's my number." Malia said giving Lydia a business card with her number on it.

"Thank you. I appreciate all the help you've given me. I should get going. I've stayed too long actually." Lydia said.

"Lydia, you're welcome here anytime. Just because we broke up doesn't mean we can't be friends." Derek replied.

Lydia gave Derek a kiss on the cheek before she left his loft.

Stiles and Malia gave each other a look before Derek cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Are you still into Lydia?" Malia asked bluntly.

"What? No." Derek lied.

"Yes you do. We can tell you're lying." Stiles said giving Derek a serious look.

"Look, things with me and her were complicated. I can't get involved with her ever again especially with how things ended between us." Derek said sighing. "I just want to be her friend at least." He stated.

"I've been wondering about your love life. I see why you kept Lydia hidden from us." Malia said.

"My love life has nothing to do with work Malia. We are keeping things professional here." Derek replied.

"Sorry if I take an interest in the person I'm living with's life." Malia huffed before going to her room.

"I'll go talk to her. I think you need something to eat." Stiles said before going off to talk to Malia.

In Malia's room...

"Sorry about that Malia, he is just a private person with his personal life." Stiles said

"Don't you know anything about him that might be of importance. I just am trying to get to know him better and it seems like he shuts me out every time." Malia replied.

"Of course he's my best friend but even I didn't know about his ex Lydia. He always kept quiet if I asked about girlfriends." Stiles said giving Malia a hug.

"Why is he always to himself though? You're practically the only person besides Allison he even lets in. I always feel like the awkward one out in all our group activities just because he always pushes me away." Malia replied.

"When he's ready he will come to you about personal matters you just gotta give it time Mal." Stiles said putting his arm around Malia's shoulder.

"I guess you're right. You do know him best. Did you give Peter the files about the investigation yet?" Malia asked.

"Yeah he already has them. Everything is in order." Stiles replied.

"Good. Hopefully we can help find this Liam Dunbar character soon." Malia said looking at Stiles leaning on his shoulder.

 **END OF CHAPTER 7!**

 **Author's Note: Here's another chapter of Teen Daredevil! Hope you guys enjoyed it! As always, please read and review. Let me know what you think in the reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Teen Daredevil**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Author's Note: Welcome back to another chapter of Teen Daredevil. I hope you all are enjoying the story. Now on to the story!**

 **The next day...**

Stiles and Malia woke up scrunched next to each other on the couch next to Malia's bed.

"Oh crap, did we sleep here all night?" Stiles asked realizing Malia was next to him.

"I guess so. Sorry about that." Malia said getting up from the couch next to Stiles.

"No it's okay. I just didn't expect us to be next to each other so close." Stiles replied grabbing his jacket.

"Thanks for talking to me til I fell asleep. That's the first time in a long time I had someone to just confide in like that." Malia said looking Stiles in the eye before seeing her keys on the ground next to her shoes.

"Uh no problem. We should act like this never happened." Stiles said grabbing his keys as well before leaving Derek's loft for work.

"What do you mean? It happened. I can't forget it even if I tried." Malia replied giving Stiles a serious look.

"Nothing, let's just agree not to tell Scott about this. Don't need him getting jealous over nothing. It's not like you cheated on him anyway." Stiles said.

"I love Scott. I wouldn't do anything to ever hurt him. So don't even say that." Malia said offended by Stiles' brash statement.

"Right I'm sorry I said that." Stiles said before rushing out of the room.

Malia rolled her eyes and headed to her bathroom to get ready for the day ahead of her.

Derek came into Malia's room only to find Stiles coming out of the room.

Stiles froze where he was not knowing what to do.

"Malia, are you done yet? We need to get going to work already." Derek called out not knowing he almost ran into Stiles who was hiding behind the potted plant in the hallway.

Malia didn't answer which didn't surprise Derek. He walked away back to his office to wait until Malia finished showering.

Stiles quietly snuck out in time before Derek could notice anything out of the ordinary.

 **Later on...**

 **At Derek's law firm...**

"What took you two forever to get here? Normally you guys are on time." Derek asked hearing Malia and Stiles finally step into the office.

"Sorry traffic was a real pain today. What can we help you out with?" Stiles replied quickly before coming up with a BS excuse to cover up.

"Well you can start working on that Dunbar case we discussed and try to figure out where he ended up. No one has heard from him in years but I have a weird feeling that he may be alive still and just incognito somewhere." Derek explained.

"I still think he's dead as a door nail. Where would this guy even hide for so many years away from civilization?" Malia asked bluntly.

"Can you just do it without arguing with me?" Derek asked before sighing.

"Fine, I'll do it without arguing anymore, you happy?" Malia replied giving Derek a look.

"You two are so much alike it's crazy." Allison pointed out.

"What, me and Derek couldn't be anymore different?" Malia said confused at Allison's statement.

"Let's get cracking on this case before Derek chews our head off even more." Stiles jumped in leading Malia out the door of the law firm leaving a stoic Derek and Allison behind.

"What are you staring at? Get back to work Ally." Derek said grumpily.

"Yes sir." Allison said smiling at Derek before grabbing her things and finishing up the work Derek requested of her to do.

Malia and Stiles were looking for leads that could help with the case they were assigned. So far, they found nothing of actual use that would help them out.

"Have you seen this guy by chance?" Stiles asked showing a picture of what Liam would currently look like.

The person answering Stiles question shook his head knowing nothing that could help them locate Liam Dunbar.

"This is not gonna be an easy task." Malia said continuing to walk down the streets of Manhattan with Stiles in tow.

"We'll eventually find him." Stiles replied patting Malia on the shoulder as they continued their journey through Manhattan with Liam's picture in their hand.

Little did they know that Liam Dunbar had just returned to New York, but was in hiding as people knew of his family's crash years prior.

Walking the streets of Manhattan alone was no easy task for any fellow New Yorker. But Liam Dunbar was not like any other city dweller. He was a master of Mixed Martial Arts.

As Liam kept walking down the cold, empty streets of New York, he continued listening to his music, unaware of the sketchy activities around him that were taking place.

 **Back at Derek's law firm...**

"Derek we have had no luck finding this Liam Dunbar guy." Stiles stated, frustrated at all the loose ends the case was bringing for both him and Malia.

"Well keep looking he has to be somewhere in the world." Derek said not giving up on the cold case.

"Why is this dude so important to you? What are you not telling us about him?" Malia asked bluntly.

"Look Malia, I appreciate that you really are trying hard but we need to find this guy. It's of the utmost importance." Derek replied.

"We'll do our best to find him. But I'm not sure he wants to be found." Malia said.

"The sooner we find him the better." Derek replied.

 **END OF CHAPTER 8!**

 **Author's Note: Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter of Teen Daredevil. Leave me a review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
